Rainmakers: Wings of Evil
by Cascadia-science
Summary: The back-story of how the Rainmakers came to be done in a movie-verse setting. It is co-written and role-played with a friend of mine, TFShadowcons.  Feel free to read and comment on it.
1. Chapter 1

**Battle for Cybertron: Rainmakers, Wings of Evil **

**Part 1**

Kaon:

Considered to be the worse place for any Cybertronian to live or even visit and for those who do visit often find out that doing so comes at a high risk if they are not invited.

The civil war has been underway now for a short time and unrest can be felt all over Cybertron as Megatron's legions of Decepticon warriors sweep over the planet and meticulously take over cities and states left and right until a good deal is under Decepticon rule and while the Autobots work diligently to help fight off the ever encroaching evil that was threatening Cybertron right down to the very core.

Shockwave was busy at work in his lab deep in the heart of Kaon. He was one Decepticon that most try to avoid due to his extremely dry sense of humor and lack of emotions on any level, and his reputation he has gained even before the war as one who relishes in experimenting on his fellow cybertronians.

He had just been visited by Megatron and after he left he was mumbling to himself on how to create a new set of seekers. Seekers that would lack the annoying emotions of the others and who would have special abilities that would set them apart from Starscream and his crew. He stood silent as he looked at a possible solution to some good seekers but first he was going to have to find suitable bodies. He looked over at some of the old unfortunate bots who had met their fates in the arena at Slaughter City then though another possible means…cloning.

He went over to one of his work stations and pulled out a special data disc along with a series of specific scans for Starscream he took when the Air Commander wasn't looking. Then he went through a meticulous process of altering certain aspects to the scans and then loaded it into a full visual viewing of the new seeker. It had a deep green color and as he looked at it in the viewer he called it Acid Storm. He then went through and started doing the programming that would be loaded into the bot once he was built and once he finished with the programming he set to work building the first of three seekers that would be later dubbed The Rainmakers.

After several day of construction he finally stood in front of the three bots, one green in color who was Acid Storm, another who was blue in tone who was called Stormfront, and a third that was called Novastorm. He admired his work in silence for a bit before he gave them the necessary needs to be self aware and able to perform correctly. He then set each one online and waited to see how they responded.

As the information was sent into Acid Storms systems nothing happens, but then it slowly come back online. Every system started to come to life with the last one being his optics, which have an intense red glow. He remained silent while he lifted up an arm to gaze at it, which had a medium to deep green color within the armor. Within his processor, he was not sure why he should be online since there was a small bit of information left over from whoever's body this was originally from. However, the small bits of leftover information is hardly there as the new programming works its way in to replace it. For a brief moment, he looked at the other two beings who looked identical to him but had a different armor color than he did. He then looked at the being before him and he expressed his anger about this by saying,

**"What did you do to us and who am I? You better explain yourself and this situation...****NOW!"**

Mean while right after hearing some nearby movement, Stormfront then allowed his deep red optics to go online and glance at his body. He did not remember having a body like this one. Within him, he just wanted to boil and be furious at whoever did this to him but he remained silent. However, he began to show some aggressive body language, when he heard the one in green armor speaking, towards the being that had only one optic. He thought to himself, He had better answer him and quickly if he knew how I am truly feeling right now.

Shockwave stood quietly analyzing the two seekers that came online, and when Acid Storm spoke up he could tell he was a bit pissed off but he held very little reaction to the show of aggression, instead he said,

**"You are here of my doing, and your presence here is also of the will of our leader Megatron. Your names are Acid Storm and Stormfront, and he is Novastorm."**he said and looked over at him just as one of my worker droned went up to the seeker who had yet to wake and went to wake him when his optics opened and almost immediately targeted the drone and fried it. He then looked over at the others.

As Stormfront listened to the one-optic being named Shockwave, he does not give enough of an explanation to satisfy his processor. During the explanation, one of Shockwaves worker drones comes towards him and attempts to place his body on a berth so that it can check his systems. He did not like this one bit and all of the sudden he pull out a three-prong staff that looked like a trident while growling at the drone. Within a micro-second, he precisely aims it at the drone while in a somewhat sitting position on the berth. An intense glowing lightning bolt emits from the three prongs. The drone is fried by the lightning bolt.

Acid glanced at the third member to see him fry a worker drone while listening to this one-optic Cybertronian. Eventually, he turned back towards Shockwave, while in the background, he could hear another worker drone getting fried by Stormfront. He pointed at Shockwave with an intense glare and said,

**"Your explanation is absolutely pathetic! It does not tell me very much!"**

While he was talking to Shockwave, one of Shockwave's worker drones tries to grab him, which he turned his attention promptly towards. This further frustrates and angers him.  
><strong><br>"Do not even think about it, drone!"**

He quickly perform a powerful upwards kick to its chin with precision. While it was stunned, he proceeded to perform a roundahouse kick, which sends it flying across the room. Expertly he activate his weaponry, which were two hyperion3 blasters and fired something that was very acidic. The drone becomes nothing but acid. By watching this happen, he realized why he gave the name Acid Storm.

While walking in the corridor, Thrust heard some shouting coming from Shockwave's lab . He peeked in to see three aerial Cybertronians that he had never seen before. This got him very curious on what was going on in there and where the new seekers came from. However, his curiosity for the time-being did not last very long when the blue aimed something in his direction and fired one of the Shockwave's drones. When he saw the result of the drone and the facial language on the bot along with his body language, he ran for my dear life down the corridor.

**"Oh my Primus, who was that? I would hate to make them mad at me!" **he said as he ran down the corridor

While Thundercracker was walking through the corridors, he almost got ran over by Thrust. He heard his frightened voice as he zoomed by him but paid it no mind and went off in another direction. As he did he placed a hand on his helm while shaking his head in dismay and slight confusion. He then thought to himself, " I have no idea on what would have Thrust so frightened in Kaon". He then muttered outloud, **"I do not know what has Thrust so frightened."**

When Novastorms optics came online he found himself looking at a drone that was about to lay a hand on him and as he reached out to touch him he grabbed his hand and stood up to his full height while lifting him off the ground and without saying a word Novastorm blasted him with one of his cannons, instantly vaporizing him in a ball of flame.

When the flames settled he looked over at the others then at the one eyed bot in front of them and asked rather bluntly, **"Who are you?"**

Shockwave watched as the three seekers came online, and it became almost instantaneously clear that this wasn't what he expected, and that the sheer aggression the trio showed was something that was going to be hard to control. He then looked over at Acid Storm and said,  
><strong><br>"I do not need to explain myself to you. The only thing you need to know is how to take orders when given, and Megatron will be here soon to inspect you and for your own sake I would behave yourself...he has laid out worse bots than you and he would blast you without a second thought if you disrespect him."**

He then looked over at Firestorm who was the last to wake and clearly showed a lack of emotion and when he asked bluntly who he was, Shockwave answered back,** "My name is Shockwave."**

He then looked at the three of them and said,** "You have been given life by me, in return follow my orders...and I won't take that life back."** He said with a pause then added, **"Each of you have been given some added gifts to make you exceptional warriors and to possibly by-pass the lame excuses for the emotionally ridden other seekers that Megatron has in his employment. Do well and follow his orders just as you would mine and you will prosper, but disobey and the price will be grave...I will give you no more warnings the choice is yours."** He said and stood fearless up against the trio even though their exceptional skill have already made Thundercracker and Thrust take off as He had noticed out of the corner of his optic.

Deep within Acid Storm's processor, he felt something while Shockwave spoke directly to him. He is not entirely sure what is happening but it felt odd as if he might be able to control his emotions. When Shockwave spoke to all three of them, he stood their neutrally. Did he gain some control or was it something else?

_Exceptional skills and gifts? What kind exactly?_

He glances at both Stormfront and Novastorm and wondered if they will be able gain some sense of their aggressiveness. He begins to wonder if all three would be able to work well together if they all can behave and follow orders.

Stormfront's quick burst of frustration and aggression were gone for now while Shockwave speaks to us. Even though he remains silent for now, there is no telling when he will experience another one. He merely stood on one side of the one that Shockwave indicated is Acid Storm. For a bit, he glanced to see that Acid Storm stood at a neutral stance.

Novastorm looked at the one optic bot and as he saw no aggressive action displayed towards them he remained silent for a moment then said, **"Seeing as you seem to have a logical mind, I may respect your commands...but I do so at my own choosing...but now tell me, what are these special abilities you speak of?"** he asked as he looked at the ashened remains of the drone he incinerated.

**"Look into your program protocols, you will find your abilities and weapons each of you have... I will leave the three of you to discover this on your own. And remember what I said about Megatron..."** Shockwave said then walked out of the room to allow the three of them the time needed to discover their programming protocols and their weapons.

Before he fully left he slightly looked over his shoulder and said, **"Try to not blow up my lab, or Kaon while you are at it..."** He said then dissappeared around the corner. He then went off to see Megatron and tell him that they are ready for his inspection.

Once Shockwave left, Acid Storm turns to the other two. **"By watching what happened to the drones, I think that I know some of our special abilities."**

He turns to Novastorm first. **"Novastorm, when you woke up, essentially you fried the drone. With what exactly, I am not sure but it was pretty toxic." **

He turns to Stormfront. **"Yours appeared to be more with electricity of some sort."**

He walks away to find 3 pieces of metal and returns with them and places the metallic pieces on the floor and away from each other.

**"Lets do what Shockwave indicated. We each look at our programming and protocols along with weaponry. I grabbed some scrap metal. Test your weaponry and special skills on them."**

Stormfront quietly listens to Acid Storm to what he indicates might be some clues about their abilities. While he went off to get something, Stormy simply glance at Novastorm and shrug. Eventually, a scrap piece of metal was laid at their feet. Stormfront checked his program protocols and found several things embedded in there. Within his lower arm compartments, he found missiles.

**"My protocols indicate that they can cause a flammable mist, it might be best if I try that outside."** Also, he pulls out his three prong staff again and further examines it. He glances down at the scrap piece of metal and proceeds to aim at it with his staff. When he fires it at the metal, a electric streak comes out of the three edges just as it did when he show his aggression against a worker drone. The metal shows some electricity dancing on the metallic surface.  
><strong><br>"Hmmm...interesting..according to my protocols, this staff produced nitric oxide but I will have to see what happens against a living being."** He looks over at the mingled mess of the drone. **"Well, that would confirm what will happen."**

While he waited for Novastorm and Acid Storm to finish with their testing of special abilities, he further located something else in his protocols..._acid rain. I wonder how I will be able to form acid rain._

Thrust runs as far away from Shockwave's lab but remains within Kaon. Eventually, he reaches his personal quarters and enters them. Once inside, he sighs relief but visually shaking.  
><strong><br>"W-who w-were those three...three Seekers?"**

Ramjet was walking down the hall when Thrust almost ran him over, he spun around on his heels as he nearly ran into him but before he could say anything he was gone down the hall. he then looked over at Thundercracker and asked,** "What was his problem, looked like he saw a ghost or something spooked him bad?"**

While Thundercracker was heading down a different corridor than where Thrust was heading to, he heard Ramjet asking the same thing that was on his mind. He turned on his heels and walked back to Ramjet.

**"I am not entirely sure what got Thrust spooked. When he nearly ran me over, I could not get much out of him or what he was saying while running away."**

He pauses a bit while he thinks about something.  
><strong><br>"Probably the best thing that we ought to do is head in the direction where he ran from. Otherwise, we may never know or we will be the last ones to know about it."**

He then walks past Ramjet then stops a very short distance and looks over his shoulder at Ramjet.  
><strong><br>"Coming or what?"**

He walks further through the corridor with or without Ramjet. As he walked through the corridor, he did not see anything out of the ordinary that would spook Thrust as badly as he did. That is until as he walks past Shockwave's lab, he saw three Seekers who he has never seen before. He snuck down a nearby corridor but he could still see the trio of new Seekers and listen to them.

Novastorm checked his own protocols and found the controls to several of his weapons and abilities and he understood them. He then turned to Stormfront and Acid Storm and said,** "I believe the best way to fully utilize our abilities will be by going outside..."** He said as he looked at the others.

Stormfront heard Novastorm's suggestion and glanced over in Acid Storm's direction while wondering if he wanted to fully utilize his abilities and strengths. He then turned to Acid and asked,

**"Acid Storm, what do you say...shall we go outside to see what we really can do or sit in here and rot away?"**

Suddenly, a robotic bat riding a robotic sheep runs past Ramjet and into shockwaves lab. Seconds later, Dirge runs past yelling **"Here Robosheep, here Batzilla... come to daddy "**

Following them into the lab, Dirge chases them round and round in there, destroying almost everything before he finally catches them and shoves them in his cockpit. Looking up he sees the three new seekers all glaring at him *

**" I don't think I have had the misfortune to meet you three before, the names dirge"**

Acid Storm did not try out his weaponry or abilities, instead he just stood there in silence. While allowing Stormfront and Novastorm to understand what their protocols were. He quietly waited for them to finish. Eventually, he heard Novastorm's suggestion along with Stormfront's question and he simply smirked in their direction.  
><strong><br>"I thought that neither of you would ask but come on."** He said and gave the hand signal to follow him. He then led the way out of Shockwave's lab and it felt good that he could stretch his legs. As he led the way, he saw a few looks from what appears fellow Decepticons. Most of them were unsure when they saw them. However, one of them stops them to introduce himself even though they wanted to try out these abilities outside, not inside.

**"Dirge, I am Acid Storm and this is Stormfront and Novastorm. You do not want to get on their bad sides."**

Novastorm was about to head out when another seeker came into the lab and as he did he noticed he was chasing some strange robo creatures. He was very annoyed at this display and drew out his staff weapon and it started to glow and he said, **"This little display you just gave has come at a rather bad time...now out of my way..."** as he looked at the one who entered the lab.

He then looked at the others and said, **"Lets go..."** he then walked out of the lab and as he did he walked by two other seekers who quickly moved out of the way.

On the way out of the lab, Stormfront and his two wing mates got stopped by an unexpected Cybertronian, who was also a Decepticon. For a bit, he was as calm as he could be until this. He then looked at him with flaring and glaring red optics along with his fists clenched on either side of his body. One of his clenched fists held his three prong staff and he was ready to use it.

**"Gahhhhhh...you just had to stop us before we go to have a field test with our abilities! You had to choose now to greet us and not later! Bad timing..."  
><strong>  
>He promptly follow Novastorm out of the lab. Right behind him, he heard Acid Storm's footsteps following him. Once they were outside and no one else was around to bother them, he looked to Acid Storm and said,<p>

**"Any suggestions on where we ought to go, bro?"**

**"It would be best to go to the badlands." **Acid replied back

With that said, Acid Storm takes off into the Cybertronian airspace while transforming into his Cybertronian jet mode. Stormfront proceeds to follow him and transform into his own mode, which is identical to his except for colors.


	2. Chapter 2

Ramjet went to follow Thundercracker down to where Thrust came from and as he did a new seeker came out of Shockwave's lab that has an air about him that makes the Conehead seeker suddenly jump out of the way and go up against the wall as the unknown seeker passed. As he did, Thrust noticed that he held a bladed staff that appeared to be having a firey glow to the blades. Rather quickly, Ramjet looks at Thundercracker and asked, "Who was that, he looks rather spooky...?" Then 2 more walked outside as well. By hearing this, Thundercracker looks to see the three newcomers exit Shockwave' lab, one of them definitely carried a fiery glowing staff as well with some fire in his optics. He then backed up against a wall as the two others head towards the outside and glare towards their backs.

_So, this is who might have spooked Thrust..._

Once the three were out of sight, Thundercraker looks at Ramjet. "I am not sure who they were but I vaguely heard one of them gave their names, which are Acid Storm, Stormfront, and Novastorm, if I heard correctly… I do not remember anyone in the Kaon having those names."

He then pauses a bit.

"I am very curious on where they are heading." He looks in both Dirge's and Ramjet's direction. "Do either of you want to join me and follow them but try to stay out of sight?"

Novastorm left ahead of the other two and as he took off, he keeps his sensors open on his two siblings. As he tested his jet speed and other alt functions, he found that his top speed was intense and he enjoyed the freedom it gave. He then locked on both Stormfront and Acid Storm's Energon signatures, just as he received Acid Storm's comm. He dropped in close to them and said,

"I've been here...no need to call for me." He then transformed and landed firmly on the ground and as he did, he engages his trilithium plasma cannons and targeted a series of metal out cropping that is not too far away and fired at them. The resulting blast incinerated them into molten slag almost instantly.

Stormfront looks at Acid Storm then at Novastorm who shows up out of the blue. After a bit, he shakes his head in slight amusement before searching through his protocols to see what Acid Storm was talking about...it appeared that he had something similar? After a bit, he turns to his apparently speedy sibling before speaking to him, "I think Acid wants to have fun and bring the rain. Check your protocols...you might have something similar." During this discussion, Acid Storm gives a slight glare at his show-off brother but does not say anything about it. After hearing Stormy, he gives a nod towards Novastorm and smirks in his direction. He then glances up at the Cybertronian sky, which has no clouds present.

"No clouds in the sky but I think that I can fix that problem. If you want to join me, see you in the sky in a short bit...I want to test this out."

He then transforms and takes off. While he is flying, his hyperion3 cannons stick out from underneath his wings, so that he can proceed to fire and out of the blue, a dark cloud appears at a slight distance away from his siblings. Within an instant, rain pours down in the spot right below him. Some of the metallic rock begins to rot away. After a bit, he swoops down towards the rotted metallic surface in order to inspect it, which appeared to be acidic and he grabs a piece of it before heading to his brothers.

Novastrorm searched through his protocols and found that he could manipulate the various elements, mostly in the gaseous state, to do about anything he wished. He then uses his staff to draw in some of the raw elements and as he does, he directs it into the acid raincloud Acid Storm created and it hit just as Acid Storm steps out of the way. The gases he used causes Acid Storm's acid to advance to a more toxic acid that tore holes into several places big enough to cause severe damage to the area. He then looks over at Stormfront and said, "Let's see what you can do..."

Right after Novastorm gives Stormfront the indication for him to try, the youngster simply shrugs as a way to say alright and he then uses his staff and fires an intense lightning bolt into Acid Storm's cloud which still has a few droplets. The cloud's droplets became more toxic and damaging than before. He looks back at Acid Storm and Novastorm with a bewildered facial expression before looking at the metal before he flies back towards them.

Acid Storm watches as his two brothers perform their abilities. As he watches them, he begins to wonder a few things. After a bit, he turns to his two brothers and simply smiles. We can do tons of damage with these abilities, but in his mind, it was a double-edged sword. This got him thinking seriously.

Ramjet followed the trio along with Thundercracker from a distance and when he could see them land they went immediately into a demonstration of their abilities. This made Ramjet come in and land at a good distance away from the new seekers and watches them perform acts that would give anyone chills. As Ramjet watches them literally melt the very ground under their feet with acid rain and some other deadly compounds, he then looks at Thundercracker and saying, "...ahhh, are you seeing this? who are these guys?"  
>Thundercracker stays a good amount of distance away from the trio of new Seekers while watching their demonstration, which sends shivers down his spine and wings. He did not think that a Cybertronian could have those type of abilities. He then turns to Ramjet in order to reply to him.<p>

"I am seeing this but I am not sure if I believe it. I am not sure where they came from...I truly hope that they do not use those abilities on us. I would hate to see the end result...imagine what their display of toxic chemicals could do to us."  
>Ramjet then replies back to what Thundercracker said as he watches the three new seekers and their display of abilities, which is making him very nervous. He then says,<p>

"I call for an upgrade in armor...the heck if I want to have them mad at me !"  
>Thundercracker gives Ramjet a bewildered facial expression when the conehead seekers indicated that he wanted to put a request in for an armor upgrade. After some thought, he shakes his head from side to side.<p>

"I am not sure if an armor upgrade would help us against them...I mean, you saw what they are capable of."

Meanwhile, Shockwave walks to Megatron's quarters, where he sees Megatron working on some things and he said, "Lord Megatron, the new seekers are ready for your inspection."  
>Back at the badlands, Stormfront looks over at Acid Storm who appears to be rather quiet and deep thought about something that he might not notice that we have company. However, his wings pick two presences. Briefly, he glances in the direction and sees two who appear to be Seekers, he then turns back to Acid Storm and Novastorm.<p>

"Excuse me, I got some lurkers to chase."

Megatron turns and looks at Shockwave as he walks into his quarters and announced that the new seekers were ready for inspection and he got up and walked out of the room and as he did he said, "Then take me to them, I want to see them for myself."

Megatron then waits for him to lead the way along side of him to his lab so he could see the new seekers.

While waiting for some type of a response from Ramjet, Thundercracker could hear some noises in the Cybertronian air. He simply looks up to see one of them coming straight for them at a high speed and being rather angry.

"OOOOOOHHHHHHHH Shoot! I do not want to stay here and wait to see what he can do to us."

Thundercracker quickly transforms back into his Cybertronian jet mode. "I-I was just leaving... Ramjet, what about you?"

In relative quick fashion, he zooms back to Kaon.  
>Shockwave then lead the way back to his lab with Megatron next to him and as he got close he noticed it was silent. And as he rounded the corner to enter his lab, he could see that is partially destroyed. He almost thought it was them that done it but then I saw evidence of that annoying conehead's robosheep and he said in a low voice, "Dirge..."<p>

"Where are they Shockwave...I do not have the patience for idol games here?" Megatron said with a bit of annoyance

"I do not know lord Megatron, but I can locate them through the data net..." Shockwave then said and went to the computers and pulled up their location beacons and found them outside of Kaon doing some practice runs with their abilities. Shockwave watches silently for a moment then said to Megatron, "That is them...Acid Storm, Novastorm, and Stormfront"  
>While in deep thought, Acid Storm could hear from Stormfront when he indicates that we have company. He glances in the two lurkers' direction just as Stormfront takes off at them. By watching this, the green seeker face-palms himself and shakes his head from side-to-side. After a bit, he takes his hand away from his face and look in Novastorm's direction. "Do not even think about getting involved with this, Novastorm. I am sure that he can take care of it himself."<p>

After the lurkers were gone and Stormfront returns, Acid Storm looks at both of his brothers.

"I think it is time to head back to Kaon. Also I do not know what our two uninvited lurkers saw or found out but I feel that we need to be obscured and no revealing of how we got our abilities. I feel that being anonymous might be for the best. However, I do not know where Megatron and Shockwave would place us, which could make things very difficult of not fully revealing ourselves except for our names. As a group, I think that we need to come up with a name for ourselves..."

I pause a bit while thinking of a name.

"How about The Rainmakers, guys?"

Novastorn looks over at Acid and says, "Think about what? I don't care what Stormfront does...and so what if they saw us, maybe they will respect us more." He says as he watches Stormfront go greet the onlookers. He then hears Acid's concerns about being too open with our abilities and he replies,

"I don't care if they all know what we can do, as long as they stay out of my way then we will be fine...and as for the Rainmakers name, that sounds fine to me."

Acid Storm looks over at Novastorm with a look to indicate that he ought to lose the attitude soon. After a bit, he nods after both agreed to the name.

"Time to go back."


	3. Chapter 3

After a bit of time passes, Thurst does not hear much noise outside of his personal quarters. This causes him to cautiously glance outside out of his door and into the corridor. But he does see not anyone.

After being chased by one of the new Seekers, Thundercracker quickly flies back to Kaon. Once he lands just outside of the base's perimeters, he quickly walks into the base while trying to hide his fear/ of being chased. Inside of the base, he could only think of being chased by a new Seeker. Who were they? Are they always going to be like this or would they adapt so that they can work with everyone else? From what he has seen, they have some powerful skills that could be utilized when we defend Cybertron.

When Ramjet could see the blue one come at them, he is about to take off when he falls over. Before he can get back up, the blue one is right there on Ramjet , who is almost expecting something bad but when the green one called for them to return he left and Ramjet gets back on his feet before he quickly transforms and takes off. Ramjet wanted to go find TC and Thrust to see what they knew so he follows from a distance as he knows that they will have to go to almost the same place. He waits until the three of them are out of sight before he goes into the base and going off to look for Thrust. When he rounds a corner, they bump into each other.

"Hey Thrust did you see those new seekers...who are they?"

Acid Storm leads the way towards Shockwave's lab not knowing who might be there. Once in the doorway to Shockwave's lab, he peeks in to see the damage that has been here. By looking at the mess in the lab, Acid is more than sure that neither he nor one of his brothers caused this mess. But by examining closely at the mess, it looked as if something caused this, not someone. But as he thought about it, it might have been Dirge's animals that he was chasing earlier and before the trio's demo run in the badlands. Behind him, he can hear Stormfront talking.

"Geez, what a mess!"

Acid looks in the far corner to see Shockwave looking at something on a computer screen with a Cybertronian that he does not recognize.

"Shockwave, we are back."

Shockwave turns around as he heard two of the Rainmakers enter the lab, followed shortly after by the third one and he gives a bit of a grunt and said, "I see that...did I not tell you NOT to destroy my lab...what happened here?" He asked then watches as Megatron turns around and is measuring the three seekers up and down. In response to Shockwave, Stormfront gives him a glare before responding to him.

"We did not cause all of this damage, Shockwave! All that I did was use some of my weaponry on some scrap metal. I did not think that it would be a problem. If you ask me, Dirge's 'pets' did most of this damage."

The glare disappears when Stormfront notices that the unfamiliar Cybertronian, who is measuring the three of them up and down. Acid Storm heard Shockwave's scolding before Stormy explained some things on our behalf. He figured that he could put in his two cents as well.

"We tried to keep thing under control until we went to the badlands outside of Kaon. I would have to agree with Stormfront, most of this damage was from Dirge's 'pets' rather than us."

He too notices the unfamiliar Cybertronian was measuring the three of them up and down.

"I am guessing that you are Megatron, our fierce leader. If so, I am Acid Storm and this is Stormfront and Novastrom." As he introduces his brothers, he gestures toward each of his brothers.

Megatron walks up to the three of them and looks them over, before talks to Shockwave, "They seem to be ok...but will they perform without questions?" He asks while not regarding the one called Stormfront as he spoke or Acid Storm as he spoke. He then looks over at the other two a moment then turned back to Shockwave and said, "I can't have them lashing out at the others, so I hope you have control over them."

"I am working on their behaviors, sir..." Shockwave said

During the conversation, Novastorm watches the strange bot who has a strong sense of authority, but his attitude is really annoying him, and as he completely disregarded both Acid Storm and Stormfront as they spoke his anger grew. He can see how he saw us as no more than Drones and as he turned his back to him, Novastorm hit him with a solar blast that knocks Megatron into the computer monitors and cause them to blow up. He is also aware that my solar blast passed very close between both Acid and Stormy and probably made them uncomfortable but he did not care. Novastorm then steps forward and as I does, he says, "We are not scrap drone...whoever you are!"

Acid Storm lowers his gaze when Megatron makes no gesture towards him. He is trying desperately to control the anger emotions that he had earlier. Also, he could tell that Stormfront is trying as well. While he remains quiet, he does not catch what Novastorm is doing until one of his solar blasts soars right above his head and nearly hits him. Instead, Acid Storm dives down to the floor in Shockwave's lab and tremble. When it is all over, he looks to see what kind of damage Novastorm has done. Megatron slumped on a smoking computer console and Stormfront lying on his back near him with a small noticeable mark on his arm from the solar blast. Acid looks over at Novastorm with a bewildered facial expression.

"Novastorm, why did you have to fire at Stormy and me? You could have nearly severely injured Stormfront and me or even worse!"

Stormfront looked up at Novastorm while letting out heavy breathing from his vents. He could not believe that his brother would do that. In the short distance, he hears Acid Storm question Novastorm with some frustration.

"Novastorm, how do you expect us to gain respect from our fellow Decepticons if you fire at Megatron! We could possibly lose our lives for this incident!"

"I didn't shoot at you two...you were just in the way!" Novastorm replies with a grumble as Acid yells at him. "Does it look like I care about gaining respect from them...I don't like being treated like a scrap drone, and if you can't stay out of the way, Stormfront then you better be prepared to take what comes if you stand in my way!"

Novastorm's blast seared Megatron's armor but it is only a minor annoyance and when he pulled himself up, he does not , but instead he unsub-spaces his cannon and takes aim at Novastorm and fires on him, which sends him catapulting out into the hallway and fall onto the floor. Megatron then does not give a seconds notice he blasts at the other two out into the hall along with Novastorm before he turns to Shockwave and says,

"GET THEM OUT OF MY SIGHT, DO WHAT YOU HAVE TO GET THEM Out! Place the three of them in stasis until you can find a more suitable use for them...if any!"

When the three Rainmakers came back into the lab Shockwave was fully prepared to deal with any obedience issues but when Novastorm lashed out at Megatron he steps aside as he knew once Megatron was back on his feet he would deal with them, though it surprised him that he didn't kill the three of them right off the bat just because of their attitudes. Shockwave then steps forward and looks at the three seekers then calls for his worker drones to grab the three seekers.

Acid felt being thrown into the corridor and slamming into the wall. While laying there with his pride rather shattered, he could hear Megatron barking orders at Shockwave about placing all three of them into stasis. Why did all three of them have to be put into stasis when only one of them misbehaved? Both Stormfront and him behaved and showed some respect towards Megatron. He somewhat gets up off of the floor but when he heard Shockwave order his worker drones to grab the three of them, he quickly scrambles to get up. In his mind, there is no way that the worker drones were going to grab them.

"Stormy and Novastorm, it is time to make ourselves scarce."

Acid Storm then runs as fast as his legs could carry him out of Kaon.

As for Novastorm, Megatron's blast it hit him square on and sends him flying and when he gets up, he allows his own armors unique strength to help repair the damage. He then hears Acid Storm telling both him and Stormfront to flee.

When Stormfront gets thrown into the corridor, he feels a little bit out of it until he hears Acid Storm's command that they were out of here.

"You Do Not have to tell me TWICE!"

He hoists himself up and runs through the corridor. While running, he did not care what kind of damage he received from Megatron or who he knocks over. He is grateful that Novastorm was behind him and taking care of the drones.

Novastorm follows his two brothers and as he does, he could see several drones coming our way and he pulled out his trident and ignited it before started to slice through the incoming drones leaving a fiery mess of scrap metal behind him. And as his is the one tailing both Acid Storm and Stormfront, the mess he is leaving behind didn't affect them.

Novastorm follows Acid Storm and Stormfront as we left Kaon, knowing they would probably be mad at me. But he did not care, he just did not like being treated like a drone...he does have intelligence. Eventually he finds where Acid Storm and Stormfront land and he lands not too far away and follows quietly behind, just waiting to get fussed at.


End file.
